Lisa's Hunt
by sadie317
Summary: This takes place after Dean leaves Lisa in season 6. She puts Ben in a private boarding school so he can be a normal kid, without the worries of monsters. Lonely and missing Dean, she does the only she knows to feel close to him...hunt.


Lisa's Hunt

It's been six months since Dean left Lisa in the middle of the night, and every day he thought about her and Ben. Thought about the year they had together as a family. The year he was normal.

He shakes his head and turns up the radio. He swore he would never go back to her, never answer her calls. A clean break. "Yeah right, who the hell was I kidding?" Nothing in his life has gone the way he planned. Why would this be any different?

As the road grows calmer, he replays the conversation he had with Lisa in his head. There was something going on in town and she was going to take it on alone. In Montana. She never hunted a day in her life and she was going to tackle a demon. Not on his watch. He didn't care how pissed off she got. He was going after her.

Dean was just pulling a gas station to fill up when his phone rings. It was Lisa.

"Lisa? Where are you?"

Her sob makes his heart skip a beat. "Dean…I'm so scared. I don't know where I am"

Something wasn't right. He could tell in her voice that something happened. He decided to play along for now. "What do you see Lisa? A landmark, a street sign, anything?"

"Snowbird Lane" She stifles a sob. "Please hurry, 'Dean it's a trap'" "Quiet bitch."

His suspicion confirmed, his blood begins to boil. "Who are you? What do you want with Lisa?"

"All in good time Dean, all in good time. Just get to the Skyline Motel if you want to see you pretty little whore alive." The connection breaks.

Dean throws his phone on the passenger seat and holds his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. Not to Lisa. He had to do something. Calling the only person he knows that could remotely help him, he dials Bobby. A sigh of relief escapes his lips when he answers.

"Bobby, it's Dean. Look Lisa is in trouble, possession trouble. I'm not Sam and can pull demons out and I can't exorcize her if she injured Lisa. And I sure as hell can't use Ruby's knife. You got anything?"

"Slow down Dean. What the hell is going on? How did Lisa get herself possessed?"

"She went on a hunt, herself. I don't know why, maybe to get back at me for leaving her? All I know is she is in big trouble and I don't know what to do." Dean grips the wheel of the Impala tight, forcing the old Chevy to move as fast at it can. His thoughts racing of how to save Lisa. He can hear papers rustling in the background of the phone. "Bobby?"

"Hold your horses, I'm looking for something." More noise can be heard in the background. Finally Bobby comes back on the phone. "Alright, I got something but I don't know if you have everything you need."

"I'll find it Bobby. Whatever it takes I will get it."

"Sam's blood, nightshade, wormwood and rosemary. You need to mix it all together. Once you trap Lisa, do the exorcism. Once the demon is gone, pour the mixture in her mouth and repeat these words 'Redi, sine te vivere possume, Redeo ut mihi, nunquam licentia mihi'. It should work.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean hangs up and floors it to Great Falls.

/

The demon looks in the mirror and smiles. "I like this meat suit." She runs her hands down her sides, taking in the feel of her new vessel.

'What the hell do you want with me?'

"To catch your lover boy of course, silly little girl. Now don't you do anything stupid." She walks over to the bed where Lisa had put her bag before and goes through it, searching for something. Finding a knife, she goes back to the mirror. "See this, you try anything and you won't make it out alive."

She holds the knife to Lisa's wrist, pressing it against her skin. The demon hisses at the silver blade slicing her meat suit, cutting Lisa's wrist. "Do anything like your little stunt on the phone and the other one gets cut too. Even if he does exorcise me, you won't make it."

Lisa is frantic in her mind, trying anything to free herself from the demons grasp. Nothing works. She slumps back, letting the demon have control for now, until she can come up with something. She says a silent prayer that Dean doesn't come. She couldn't bare having his death on her head.

"Hate to break it to ya, but he will die. And it will be your fault. And I will be riding you for the rest of eternity." The demon chuckles grimly.

Lisa screams at the demon. "Like hell you will bitch! I will find a way to kill you. And when I do, you will be begging for mercy!"

"Will you shut the hell up already? You are giving me a headache. You know for being such an easy prey you sure talk big."

The demon licks her bleeding wrist and smiles in the mirror. "Sweet blood. Hot body. I see why Dean liked you. Bet you're a freak in bed too. Maybe we will go find out once everything is taken care of." She goes to the fridge and cracks open a beer. "He better not keep me waiting."

/

All Dean could think about was saving Lisa. He made a quick stop to fill up and get the concoction together along with a sheet marked with a devils trap.

"Hang on Lisa, I'm coming for you baby. Just keep fighting"

He floored the Impala, pushing it to the max. He said silent prayers that he wasn't too late, that this would work. He couldn't lose Lisa. She meant too much to him, even though he didn't admit it to himself. The year they had as a family was the best year of his life. If he wasn't too late, he was going to tell her that. And that he loved her.

Dean pulled into the Skyline Motel lot and cut the engine. Grabbing his gear he takes a deep breath before heading to room three.

The demon hears the familiar sound of the impala pulling in and smirks." About time he got his sweet ass here."

Dean opens the door and immediately throws holy water on Lisa. The demon hisses in pain. "Hey bitch, miss me?"

"Good thing you got here Dean, she's almost bleed out." She holds up her arms, showing him the blood dripping from her wrists. "Something I like to call insurance. Now, I can heal your sweet Lisa, but you have to die first."

"Screw you bitch. Omnis imundis spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii" Black smoke starts coming out of Lisa's mouth and Dean's heart all but stops seeing it. "Omnis legio, Omnis congregatio et secta"

The smoke stops and starts going back inside Lisa. "Silly Dean, that won't work on me. Now why did you even try that?" She pulls the knife from her back pocket and stabs it into her leg. "Wanna try something that stupid again? Nextt me it will be her heart"

Dean stands for a moment in horror, not sure if he should do what he wanted to. He pulls the devil trap sheet from behind him and tackles her. He starts the ritual again, this time pouring salt and holy water down her throat. With a ferocious scream, the demon leaves Lisa's body.

Quickly, Dean pulls the vial out from his jacket and empties the contents into Lisa's mouth. His hands are shaking, holding her close he repeats the words Bobby told him.

"Redi, sine te vivere possume, Redeo ut mihi, nunquam licentia mihi" He smoothes her damp hair, a single tear falling down his cheek. "C'mon Lisa, don't leave me"

Her breathing becomes ragged and shallow, her eyes fluttering beneath her lids. He kisses her forehead and repeats the words again, "Redi, sine te vivere possume, Redeo ut mihi, nunquam licentia mihi, I love you Lisa"

She relaxes in his arms, opening her eyes slowly. "You came…"

"Of course I did Lise. I would never not come" Dean pulls her close, hugging her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

Lisa tries to sit up, only to slump down in pain. "Like I just got hit by a bus." She looks down at her arms and leg. "Oh my God! Dean, I'm bleeding!"

"Fuck!" He puts pressure on her wrists, trying to slow the bleeding. "Babe, keep pressure on your wrists, I need to get the knife out."

She nods, tears falling down her face. "Just…just do it."

He braces her leg and pulls the knife out quickly, covering the wound with a towel. "We gotta go to the hospital Lisa. I can't stop the bleeding." He lifts her off the floor, wrapping a blanket from the bed around her and gently laying her in his car. He places her head on his lap as he floors the impala to the nearest hospital. "Hang on Lisa, don't you leave me now."

She shivers, trying to keep pressure on her wrists. "I'm so cold Dean. I'm sorry…" Her eyes close and her breathing becomes labored.

"Don't you die on me Lisa." Slamming the brakes and throws the car in park and carries her into the ER. "HELP! Someone please help me!"

Nurses come running with a gurney and Dean eases Lisa on it, smoothing her hair from her face.

"What happened sir?"

"Uh…she fell through a glass door. Just please save her"

They wheel Lisa away, pushing Dean from the trauma room. He paces the floor, running his hands over his face, trying to stay calm. "She has to make it. I can't lose her after tonight, I can't. Please God, I'm begging you, let her live."

After what seems like eternity, the doctor finally comes out to talk to Dean. "She is stable. Got some pretty serious lacerations and a deep puncture wound. You said this happened by her falling through a pane of glass?"

"When can I see her?" Dean avoids the question, knowing the doctor isn't buying it.

The doctor sighs. "She is being moved to room 317 now. You can meet her there."

"Thanks Doc."

He takes off running to the elevators, pressing the up button until the doors open. Once inside, he breathes out a sigh of relief and slumps against the wall. The doors open to the third floor and he finds his way down the hall to room 317. His breath catches, seeing her laying there so still, so pale. Slowly, he walks over to the bed and sits on the chair next to it, taking her hand in his and laying his head on it.

"Hey stranger." Lisa looks at him through half closed eyes.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this Lisa. I should have never left. This is my fault"

She puts her finger under his chin and lifts his face to look at her. "It's not your fault Dean. I did this to myself." She sighs, "I wanted to be closer to you by hunting. Know what you go through. I was stupid."

"Lisa, if you wanted to hunt, you should have told me. I would have taken you out. Shown you the ropes." He kisses her hand.

"Guess I should get one of those anti-possession tattoos, huh?" She chuckles tring to lighten the mood.

"Might not be a bad idea. I can do it once you get out."

"You can do it?"

"Yeah, Sam and I did each others. I think it would look hot on your lower back."

"So you want to give me a tramp stamp?"

He smiles, "If that's what you call it. Why don't you get some sleep? We can talk about it tomorrow?"

Lisa lays her head back down and looks over at him. "You'll stay with me right?"

"I'm not going anywhere babe." He kisses her forehead and sits back on the chair. "Just try and rest.


End file.
